Carrots and Headphones
by chibiaddict
Summary: What happens when Delic meets a familiar prince on a horse? Craziness, that's what. Oh, and he's stuck in the Elizabethan era, so he's gonna have to figure out how to get out of that.  Which sucks since he can't understand Shakespearean.
1. Monster

**Author's Note:** Wow, I haven't been here in two years. Heh, Durarara got me back into writing, so here is my Valentine's gift to all of you!

Apologies if my Elizabethan style of English is off. I haven't read Shakespeare in forever. lol

* * *

_Ah...W-what the hell? ...Where exactly am I?_

Delic gripped his head as it throbbed in pain. He shivered and felt faint, his body undergoing a physical pain that was rarely felt by him. As he staggered to get off the ground, the earth below him shook, causing him to fall back down. His eyes were unable to focus, and he felt so sick that he vomited on the very spot he was sitting.

_...Urk...What...happened..._

After wiping his mouth, he began to feel slightly more stable. It seemed that emptying his stomach made him feel much better. Delic stood up shakily, looking around at the environment he was in. It was completely different from before when he blacked out. Rather than being in the dank, crowded streets of Ikebukuro, he was now alone in a thick forest.

_Shit...Where am I? Did that bastard pull some dirty trick?_

He walked in the simplest of directions, straight ahead, having no idea as to where he was. As he walked further, his strides became stronger and he walked normally, the feelings of illness washed away through his tolerance of pain. It was only a matter of time until he cleared out of the forest, and he now saw that there was a giant stone wall in the distance. As he walked closer, he saw that it was an archaic castle wall with battlements. On both ends of the wall stood two guard towers, complete with guards and spears.

Confused, Delic shouted up to the troops, "Hey! Can I get some help over here? I'm kinda lost!"

The watch guards peeked over the wall, seeing the man dressed in pink and white clothing with a matching mechanism over his ears. They immediately began to cackle and laugh, calling other troops to come and look at the strange man.

"Thou sayest?"one of them hollered in between laughs.

Confusion quickly boiling over into to anger, Delic clenched his fists. "Enough of this shit!"

With one swift swing of the arm, he punched through the base of the tower, causing it to crumble, topple down, and bring some of the laughing guards down as well. The guards stood petrified, unable to grasp the sheer power that the unusual man had just unleashed.

"S-Seek the prince! A monster hath taken siege!"

Upon hearing the word _monster_, Delic grew into a bigger fit of rage, pounding down the wall with his bare fists. The troops on the opposite end immediately rushed towards the castle keep to inform the prince of the attack. Delic took some of the troops that were already on the ground and flung them like canons at the wall. He even took some of the giant stone wall pieces and threw those as well. After a few more minutes, as Delic's adrenaline level slowed down and he calmed, there was a line of armored soldiers approaching, along with a man on a horse. He wore a golden crown with a matching cape, and a familiar face that Delic could never forget.


	2. Knave

The soldiers stopped in front of Delic, aiming their swords at him in defense of the prince. The prince, however, was not scared in the slightest, but rather interested. He dismounted off his horse and parted the soldiers to approach the man.

"Whence, comest thou?"the prince spoke in a soft and yet demanding tone.

It was unmistakable. He was the spitting image of Izaya Orihara. Delic shouted, "What the hell is this, you bastard? Some twisted game?"

"Such strange words thou speakest. And thy clothes as well." Despite the debris around him and knowing the obvious danger the other man was capable of, the prince still smiled warmly. "I am Hibiya, prince of all whom inhabit this land."

Delic shook his head. _No...I've been drugged. That's it...drugged..._

"Ist thou ill?"Hibiya inquired, taking a step towards him.

"_Shut the hell up!_" Delic shouted as he grabbed Hibiya by the collar, seething with rage.

The soldiers immediately surrounded the scene, swords and spears aimed at Delic. Hibiya looked utterly frightened, a look that was never shown in the face of Izaya. "Unhand me at once or face death!"the prince demanded, eyes shaking in fear.

_He may look like the flea, but it's not him._ Delic sighed and reluctantly released the prince.

"Such insolence." Hibiya shoved him away and brushed himself off. But then his smile returned as he said, "And to think I was to allow thee to become one of the most highest of rankings of my army. Thou now only enter upon my castle as a _knave_."

"A what?"

"Thou art my servant."

Delic couldn't help but get thrown into his rage fit again. "Why the hell should I serve you?"

"Dost thou desire execution?" Hibiya said with a smirk.

Delic returned the smirk with his own, for he knew that he could take down the whole kingdom if he wanted to. "You people don't scare me!"

Hibiya observed how arrogant Delic was acting. "How interesting. Well enough, come hither."

Hibiya turned and walked back to his horse, the soldier's teasing and shoving Delic to follow. Irritated, Delic growled, "Don't make me do what I did to the troops back there!"

"Knave!" Hibiya shouted to him. "Thou art come hither and mark my every decree."

Delic grumbled and hollered over to him. "What are you saying?"

Hibiya sighed. "Thou hast the wit of a roasted pig." As Delic's frustration grew, Hibiya mounted on his horse.

"The hell did you just say?" Delic shouted.

"Come hither," Hibiya responded calmly, the voice of Izaya emanating from him.

Snapped. Delic suddenly grabbed hold of one of the soldiers and flung him at two others. Every last soldier was pummeled with little effort. Delic then scooped them up in a big ball, holding them over his head. The prince laughed.

"Well, have at thee!"

Delic released an angry roar as he launched the ball of troops at the prince.

"Hie! Hie!" Hibiya hollered, the horse immediately listening to his master and galloping away.

The ball of flesh missed, landing in an explosion of people well away from Delic's target. Hibiya laughed and turned his horse to face Delic again.

"Such fun thou art. But what wish be attained from thy anger?"

As Delic stood there, catching his breath, the horse trotted to him. Hibiya smiled down at the man, holding out his hand.

"Thou hast no place else. Give me leave to assist thee."

Delic felt a headache coming on from confusing style of speaking, but he got the best of what the prince was saying. He thought about leaving this kingdom, but as Hibiya had said, he had nowhere else to go.

_Well, I could stay here until I figure all this shit out. And as soon as he pulls something funny on me, this whole shitload of a castle is gonna be gravel._

"Tch. Just quit talking like that and treating me like shit. You remind me of someone I hate. And the way you talk doesn't help with that factor. I'll stay with you as long as I don't have to do what you say all the time. I'm nobody's servant, got that?" Delic snapped at the prince.

Respect was the least of his concern, which startled Hibiya. He was the first person to ever treat him like a person of inferior status, and that angered him.

"How vile thy words! Thou art my servant and nought else!"

Delic sneered, amused by the other's anger. He cracked his knuckles. "Just what are you gonna do to enforce that?"

Hibiya couldn't really understand what Delic was saying, but from his demeanor, he realized that no threats could sway him. "Just accompany me, for my life is a bore. Thou mayest do as one pleases, so long as thou contains thy anger and stayest beside me."

"I won't give you any guarantees, but I will stay with you so I can teach you how to speak _normally_. God, your voice pisses me off."

Hibiya laughed and turned his horse, making it trot towards the castle. Delic sighed and followed.

"Hey! Wait up! Lemme ride that horse! I'm exhausted!"

"Ist thy punishment for dispatching my men and front wall," Hibiya said with a smile, and then rode faster to prevent Delic from catching up with him.

_That bastard!_ "IZAYAAA!" Delic shouted at the top of his lungs, running after the prince.

Hibiya, confused, slowed down and turned back to face the other. Delic caught himself and slowed to a stop, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, old habit."

"Ah, ist '_Izaya_' a battle cry?"Hibiya asked in wonder.

Delic sighed and shook his head. "Just a person you remind me of."

"Ay, well sayest I must thou resembles nought from my eyes."

Delic growled and stomped his foot. "Shut the hell up already. I can't understand any of this Shakespeare shit. Let's just go inside already." With that, he stormed off towards the castle.

Hibiya gazed after him in wonder, then rode next to him. "Thou would ride with me?"

"Tch. No."

"Alas, thy bones must tire," the prince spoke in a kindly manner, feeling a slight pity for the other.

"Don't care. Not riding with you," Delic grumbled, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked. Then he scoffed, "Unless you wanna switch spots."

"Beg thy pardon?" Hibiya looked at him confused.

Delic spoke through gritted teeth. "Unless _thou_ wishes to walk while I ride thy stupid pony." He enunciated each syllable with vehemence.

Hibiya laughed. "Nonsense. A prince be not treated in such a manner."

"But if you die, you can't blame me for taking your horse, can you?"

Hibiya gave Delic another puzzled look. Delic sighed at the other not comprehending his threat. He waved his hand in dismissal of the whole topic. "Whatever. We're almost there."

Hibiya asked after a moment's silence, "So what shall I call thee?"

"Delic. And nothing else."

Hibiya smiled, complimenting the other warmly. "A unique name thou hast, Sir Delic."

Rather than taking the compliment, Delic responded irritably, "No! Say this: '_You have a cool name, Delic._' Not _Sir_ Delic, either. It's just Delic!"

"Ah..." Hibiya tried to comprehend the other's meaning. "_Cool_ name? Yet thy name ist nought of-"

"Just forget it!" Delic's patience was well past its limit.

Hibiya was taken aback by the other's behavior, so he spoke no more as they reached the entrance. He dismounted, the soldiers awaiting him bowing and opening the door.


End file.
